A Long Ways Away
by Emberseve
Summary: Instead of staying with his family at age three, Murtagh is taken to America by Tornac, the day after he received his scar. There Murtagh stays with an adopted family, and with an unsure future.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**A Long Ways Away**

**Summery:**

Instead of staying with his family at age three, Murtagh is taken to America by Tornac, the day after he received his scar. There Murtagh stays with an adopted family, and with an unsure future.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

**Prologue:**

"Murtagh," "Come here! Quickly!" whispered a man, in about his 20's.

"What?" asked Murtagh, as he went over to the man.

"…Tornac, what's wrong?" Asked, a frightened three year old, Murtagh.

"Shh! We're getting out of here, pack your bags." Said Tornac.

"But-" Murtagh was about to ask Tornac a question, but Tornac took off, and started for his chambers.

"Tornac? Tornac!" "Wait! Tornac, please! Wait!" screamed, a small and confused, Murtagh, as he rushed after the older man.

When Murtagh caught up to him, Tornac suddenly stopped. So sudden that Murtagh bumped into him. Tornac immediately turned around and bent down so that he could be face to face with Murtagh.

With his hands on Murtagh's Shoulders, Tornac said, " …Murtagh, I want you to listen to me. And Listen to me good. Ok?"

Murtagh nodded.

Before Tornac spoke he took a breath. " All right…your…your mother has ordered me to take you someplace safe, after what happened last night." "She doesn't want you to get hurt like that again." "So I told her that I would take you to a place called America. You'll be safe there. And…away from your father."

Murtagh was speechless. He was shocked, and assumed that it was pretty obvious by looking at his face because Tornac's face seemed to loosen a bit.

"… Murtagh, I know this is a bit surprising, but we really need to get going, and pack. Now go get ready, and gather your things," "I'll be waiting for you in the courtyard, by the exit. I'll have our horses as well. Go! And Hurry! Remember, Don't let anyone see you go to the courtyard." Tornac said to Murtagh.

When Tornac was done, Murtagh did as he was told and rushed for his quarters.


	2. Chapter 2: The Flashback

**A Long Ways Away**

Ok, I just wanted to say that the characters at the end of the chapter, Peter and Oliver are Age 21. Oh and thank you for the reviews! I'm so sorry if some things in this story displease you, but they are there for a reason…trust me. Anyways, enjoy the chapter! And it's Longer than the last one!

- Emberseve

**--------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 2: The Flashback**

_Murtagh had only taken 10 minutes to change and pack, and was now running in the Hallway as fast as his two small feet could carry him, heading towards the courtyard where Tornac would be waiting for him. Murtagh had been running so hard that as he turned the corner he bumped into something hard, and ended up on the floor. And out of all the things in Alagaesia it had to be his father._

"_WHAT?" "Oh…it's **you**…" "Well? What the hell do you want now?" asked Morzan; with one of the most annoyed voices Murtagh had ever heard from his father._

_He must be really ticked off about something. _Thought Murtagh.

"_N-Nothing…"Replied Murtagh._

"_Good… You know it's a good thing your mother taught you to speak early in life otherwise you probably wouldn't survive running around this place like you are now. Speaking of which, where are you going?"_

_Oh no! I wasn't supposed to be seen! Tornac's going to kill me. _Thought Murtagh.

"_N-No where." Said Murtagh._

_Morzan studied him with sharp eyes._

"_Are you sure about that?" asked Morzan._

_Murtagh gulped, then nodded. Morzan crossed his arms, and stared at Murtagh with penetrating Hazel eyes._

"…_You know Murtagh I hope that your telling me the truth, we wouldn't want another episode of last night. And this time I **won't **be drunk." Said Morzan._

_Murtagh's eyes widened in fear as he quickly tried to figure out an excuse. Eventually they heard footsteps coming down the hall._

_I'm Saved! _Thought Murtagh.

_The footsteps had ended up being Tornac's._

_Oh no… Thought Murtagh, Putting on a worried and crummy looking face._

"_Murtagh, what are you-" "…Morzan." Tornac said with a tint of anger in his voice._

"_Tornac" said Morzan, bluntly._

_As minutes went by, after Tornac and Morzan greeted each other, Murtagh got more and more tense. Tornac seemed to have noticed this because he gave Murtagh that stress less look, even though Murtagh knew more than not to stress._

"_If you will excuse us, Murtagh and I have some business to attend to." Tornac said, as he went to pick up Murtagh. But ended up being blocked by Morzan._

"_Hold on there. I'd appreciate it if I knew where you both are to be going…at, now that I think of it, one in the morning." Said Morzan._

"_That isn't any of your business." Replied Tornac._

"_Well considering that I am the boys father, it is **my** business." Said Morzan, temper rising. "Now…what are you supposed to be doing right now Tornac? Sleeping? Or do you have a job that you have to be doing?"_

"_Yes, as a matter of fact I do have a job that I should be doing." Replied Tornac._

"_Good. Now get going, I need to have a talk with my son." Morzan said, as he walked away from Tornac, and made a gesture to Murtagh, to follow._

"…_Morzan if you take Murtagh with you… Why, I can't do my job then." "So you might want to reconsider that." Said Tornac, standing in the same exact place._

_Morzan immediately stopped, and tuned to face Tornac, with a furious face._

"_Murtagh, go back to our chambers, and wait for me there." Said Morzan_

_Murtagh stood there for a couple seconds looking at Tornac, giving him a worried look, before going. _

"_Murtagh, leave… NOW!" Yelled Morzan._

_Murtagh automatically took off running towards his room at once. When he got to the end of the other hall, he heard a loud scream._

"_Oh no!" "Tornac!"_

…_**14 years later…**_

"Tornac!" "NOO!"

"What the hell's wrong with your brother Peter! He's screaming like all hell broke loose!"

"Nothing is wrong with him Oliver! He just has these stupid nightmares _all_ the time. And they never get old. In fact now that I think of it, I'm pretty much his wake up call every morning." Said Peter, while trying to shake his brother awake.

"Oh that's nice Peter, but could you just shut him up already! He's giving me one hell of a headache!" yelled Oliver, sitting in the computer chair, which was in the room that Peter and Murtagh both shared.

"I'm doing my best!" "Murtagh! Murtagh, wake up!" yelled Peter.

"Tornac!" Screamed Murtagh, now twisting in his bed's covers.

"Peter do you know who this Tornac is, that he keeps screaming about!" asked Oliver.

"NO! And I don't think I want to know!" Replied Peter starting to punch Murtagh in the back.

"MURTAGH! Get your ass out this bed now!" Peter howled in frustration, as he continued to strike Murtagh hard square in the Back.

"Oww!" Screamed Murtagh, as he sat up in his bed.

"Well it's about time you woke up!" Yelled Peter, as Murtagh started to cry.

"NOW what's wrong?" asked Peter.

"I thought I told you to NEVER, NEVER DO THAT AGAIN!" Murtagh screamed, at his brother.

"Oh, Ha! That's right. I forgot, you've got that _painful mark_ on you're back." Mocked Peter.

"IT'S NOT A MARK! IT'S A SCAR!" Yelled Murtagh.

"Fine _a scar_...oops." Said Peter, as he hit Murtagh in the back again.

"PETER!" Murtagh screamed, as he took off after his brother ready to tear him to shreds. But just as he sat up again his head hit the top of the bunk bed, and he immediately laid back down dazed.

Right after Murtagh hit his head, Peter, and his friend Oliver exited the room laughing.

"Don't forget about breakfast Murtagh! You wouldn't want to wait for lunch, now would you!" Hollered Peter in the hallway.

"Peter." Growled Murtagh, rubbing his head.


End file.
